The present invention relates to individual section glassware forming machines which form glassware in the press and blow process, and more particularly, to the plunger mechanism of such machines which presses a molten gob of glass into a parison or preform. A plunger mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,272,273 and 4,636,240.
Each section of an I.S. machine has one or more plunger mechanisms, i.e. one in a single gob machine, two in a double gob machine, three in a triple gob machine and four in a quad gob machine, etc., and it is difficult to maintain the desired precise alignment of the individual plunger mechanisms with the associated molds.